The First Story of Fathom and Ember
by AthenaGrayEyes98
Summary: Fathom Nightshade, daughter of Apollo, and Ember Orion, daughter of Athena, are just normal campers... or as normal as demigods can get. Unitl Apollo sends Fathom on a dangerous quest to save the world. Journey with the two best friends for the ride of there life.
1. Ember

**Hey guys: P**

**I`m back! With an all new story. Now most of the stories I do are one-shots because I`m not very good at updating all the time but, I`m going to try on this one.**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed on my last story. **

**Now, if I don't update from over a week then I`m doing stuff with my house. See, I`m moving the last week of July. **

**Also next week Wed- Sun I`m on vacation but, I will be writing in my notebook so I will hopefully have a few one-shots and more chapters so, I will at least have 2 chapters up on Tuesday. **

**Also around the time I`m moving I`m going to be at my church camp. Now I won`t be able to write anything during that time because we are doing projects all week and I`ll barely be at the dorm I`m staying in at that time. **

**Sorry :,(**

**Now, this story, the two main characters are Fathom and Ember. They are based off of my BFF and me but, for safety reasons we have fake names. So our names are NOTHING related to theirs.**

**Now Jake and Nico are actually our character crushes though.**

**This story isn't as emotional as I try to make all my others because this one will try to be more fun and have humor. Now there might be emotional chapters later in the story.**

**Thanks you guys for keeping up with me and my incredibly boring and long AN.**

**Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters or anything related. Neither do I own any Taylor Swift or Katy Perry songs… or any songs in general. **

Ember`s POV

My head shot straight up as my Geography teacher, Ms. Rodgers, slammed her ruler on the map, going on and on and on about the cultures of Africa.

I rolled my eyes and went back to writing the lyrics to one of my favorite songs on an extra piece of notebook paper I found laying on the ground.

_This is the Part of Me _

_That your never gonna ever _

_Take away from me_

_Throw your sticks and your stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows _

_But you`re not gonna break my soul_

_This is the Part of Me _

_That your never gonna ever_

_Take away from me_

_No_

Finally the bell rang and the hallelujah chorus sounded in my head. I grabbed my binders and walked out the door.

I dodged all the psychotic weirdo`s running down the hall.

Gods, you gotta love Middle School.

When I got to my locker I shoved them all on the top of my locker and slamming in shut and walked down the hall. When I reached the end of the lockers I rested my shoulder on the very first one until I finally saw who I was looking for.

When the brown haired girl started to open her locker I came up and tapped her shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeeees."

"Well, we are going to camp today! I mean come on! It's the first 5 minutes of Winter break!"

She smiled and shrugged. "True, so… we better hurry up and catch the bus."

She shut the locker and walked towards the side exit where they hold all the school buses.

We got on and sat down in our seats while she pulled out her iPod and I pulled out the earplugs.

Yeah I know. Demigods and electronics don't get along, yadda, yadda, yadda.

But how would Fathom be a daughter of Apollo without her music now would she?

Plus, her _boyfriend_ fixed our electronics so the monsters can`t sense us as easily as usual.

I handed the plugs to her and she picked out the song as I put the plug in my ear and mouthed the lyrics I could sing in my sleep.

_He is sensible _

_And so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door_

_And I get into his car_

_And he says _

"_You look beautiful tonight." _

_And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I miss_

_Screaming and fighting_

_And kissing in the rain_

_And its 2 AM _

_And I`m cursing your name_

_You`re so in love_

_That you act insane_

_And that's the_

_Way I Love You_

_Breaking down _

_And coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew_

_I could feel so much_

_And that`s the Way I Loved You_

Finally, we had listened to the song so many times we had finally gotten to my house.

I shook Fathoms shoulder and motioned that we were here. We got off the bus and I unlocked the door with the brass key. I turned the door and we walked into the house.

I walked down the hallway and into my room. The walls were a deep purple and filled with all sorts of posters. I slide open my door and yanked all of my clothes off their hangers and stuffed them into my bag. I went across the room and did the same with my drawers. I also put a couple of books and CDs in there to.

I went into the office and wrote a note to my parents and little brother on a sticky-note and stuck in of the fridge. I looked at Fathom and she nodded. We walked out of my neighborhood and across the street to a 7-11 where we agreed to meet Nico to take us to camp.

When we entered the store I got a can of and sipped on it until he got here. About 20 minutes later he walked in, after scaring a couple of birds after shadow traveling. He walked over and sat down next to me and made me (not that I`ll admit) blush.

I kind of had a_ tiny_ crush on him.

Okay so maybe it was more like a HUGE crush on him.

"So how have you guys been?"

I let out a deep groan and tilted my head back while Fathom sighed.

"Just peachy. You know…" she help up her hands for the dramatic effect.

"The Ultimate Middle School Experience!"

"Yeah, this includes stupid new lunch schedules, sixth graders getting paralyzed, annoying and bratty kids that don't know one correct pronunciation of grammar."

He nodded. "So the usual?"

I nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

Fathom frowned. "I wouldn't call my little problem I had last week at the lake "normal". You know how I have my fishie moments? Well I saw one and IT BIT ME! My dad said that it wouldn't have teeth but it tore off my skin. That's when I saw the Do Not Touch sign."

Nico spewed his drink and started laughing and holding onto his chair like it was his lifeline. A few people around us started to walk away.

I giggled. "Attack of the Cannibal Fishie!"

**(AN: I would like to take this time to say that this is a true story.)**

Nico`s eyebrows crunched together in question. "So… the fish ate other fishes?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head. "NO! Idiot."

"But, that's what cannibal means. Gods, I thought you were an Athena kid." Fathom snickered. "Yes, but she's unusual."

"Like your any better!" I shot back and we laughed.

"You guys are weird."

Fathom glared at him and he shrunk back. You **NEVER** want Fathom to be angry with you. You won`t live to see another day if you mess with her.

"Let`s just get to camp. I have to make sure Will doesn't blow up our cabin like last time."

We walked out and into the alley right outside. Fathom held onto me giving me no choice but to hold Nico`s hand.

My entire face was red and hot. (Fathom says his was worse but, I highly doubt that.) We ran through the wall and the shadows surrounded us. Everything was dark and cold. The wind was blowing at supersonic speed and my light brown hair was flying everywhere.

Oh the joys of having long and thick hair.

Once the light came back I spit my hair out of my mouth and I saw Fathom doing the same.

"Um… guys?"

"What?" Fathom, obviously still annoyed with him, snapped.

I looked at the hill and gasped.

The camp was under attack from…

Red cows?

**Dun, Dun, Dun! So I will update as soon as possible!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my very best friend! **

**(A.k.a Fathom)**

**Anyway… I hope you liked it and I enjoy constructive criticism.**

**But pleeease, don't make it all rude.**

_**Song I`m listening to: Who Am I Living For?: Katy Perry (I`m on a Katy Perry rush)**_

_**Question of the chapter: When is Thalia`s birthday? Hummm… (And yes it does say)**_

_**Book I`m reading: Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (Book 1)**_

**Love you all :) **

**AGE98**


	2. Fathom

Fathoms POV

I grabbed for my necklace and it transformed into a light blue bow and matching arrows. I ran down the hill with Ember hot on my heels.

Went I reached the bottom of the hill, into camp, a cow ran to me and tried to bite my face off.

WTF?

I grabbed an arrow and shot it in the eye and he crumbled into golden dust.

I saw Jake running away from some cow that had his hammer in its mouth. He was about to finally be out of reach, until he tripped over a shield someone had lost during a fight. I loaded another arrow and launch it just as it was about to trample him.

I ran over and offered my hand. He took in gratefully.

"Thanks." He said and I smiled and nodded. He grabbed his hammer off the ground and stood back up.

"Ready to take them down?" I asked.

"As always."

I turned and smiled inwardly as we fought back- to- back. I got down on one knee and took out a cow as it was jumping over us.

I had always thought cows were stupid.

I saw a glimpse of Ember riding on Firefly, her chestnut Arabian, taking down the monsters with her spear.

Suddenly my vision blurred. I shut my eyes and a bright light burst into my pupils and it created a scene.

I saw my father with the herd of the cows, putting a piece of paper in gold wrappings, around their tails.

My eyes shot open. I was laying on the ground with Jake hovering over me, fighting away the cows. Him of all people understood what was happening to me, being one of the three people that know about my secret power.

Premonitions.

But, this wasn't a premonition. It was a scene from the past. The cows were on their way to camp when they were already here.

Why would my father want to attack the camp? An attack like his could kill a few of the newbie's and some of those new campers are his children.

I grabbed my bow that was lying at my side and stood up. Jake finished off the last evil cow that was in the swarm around us. He turned to me with a worried expression.

"What did you see?"

My eyebrows furrowed "I really don't know. I had premonitions, glimpse of the future. This one was from the past."

"Maybe you have the power to see the future and the past."

I shook my head. "Apollo`s the god of the future, not the past. Why would I have the ability to see the past?"

In the corner of my eyes a saw a bright red figure creeping up on the side. I drew an arrow and launched it at the cow, it landing right in the middle of its huge forehead.

**(A/N: It's true. Everyone calls her Katniss but, it's so true! She looks like her; she does her hair braid (Occasionally. It`s not like ALL the time), she LOVES the Hunger Games, she acts like her, and she does archery, even her initials are KE! "Fathom" did something (I forgot what it was) and this girl in our math class went "Ya! Katniss!" But, don't call her that. I mean yeah, she likes it but seriously.)**

I rolled my eyes and went back to killing cows. Suddenly Jake tensed.

"Wait. Fathom…. I don't think that was a normal premonition-"

"No duh! It wasn't even a premonition. It was from the _past_. Remember." I yelled over all of the cows _`Moos`_.

"We`ll I know _that_. You know what I mean. A blackout, when you collapse and yet the pictures in your mind. What if Apollo sent that scene to you to tell you something?"

My head turned to him. "What? Why would my father do that?"

He shrugged. "To tell you something. Maybe, were not supposed to kill the cows. They were sent here to get a message."

Jake ran to the nearest cow, carefully. Not to scare him away.

"Jake! What in the name of Hades do you think you`re doing?" I screamed at him.

He grabbed the gold on its tail and took out…

Wait what?

He opened the letter and his eyes widened and he turned to me.

**Sorry for it being really crappy and short.**

**Ill update soon. **


	3. Fathom and Ember

Fathom`s POV

"Oh My Gods. What? What happened?"

Jake pursed his lips together tightly and started to run back to me. Once he had reached me, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Look." He said as he handed the parchment over. I sighed and opened it, and looked at my dad's handwriting.

Was that an H or a B? I couldn't tell….

"I can`t even read this… and I`m not dyslexic."

"I know right!" Jake exclaimed, sounding like a fourteen year old girl in the process.

"You`d think that a god would have better handwriting."

The sky rumbled and I turned to him. "Please say something else that will offended Apollo or for that matter, any of the other gods."

His face twisted in confusion. "Do you want me to be killed?"

I looked at him dead in the eye and put my hand on his shoulder and I nodded.

"Yes."

I turned back to the parchment and _tried_ to read it.

My mind reeled. Was this even possible. I looked at Jake and he looked as confused as I was.

I tucked the paper into my pocket.

"Come on. We have to ask Chiron."

"… But…. Will he even know about this? I mean…. I`ve never heard of it before."

"We`ll just wait and see."

Ember`s POV

Once Fathom and I were down the hill, I ran to the stables. I was always better with my spear when I was riding.

I opened the stable door and walked it. I know, in an emergency your suppose to run (all the movie theaters LIE!) but, you can't in stables. Sorry to disappoint you.

So I walked quickly to Fireflies stall and grabbed the bridle I had left hanging on the edge.

Oopsies.

I went in the stall and put the bridal on the horse. I lead him outside and jumped on his bare back sense, obviously, there was no time to put on a saddle.

I adjusted myself and squeezed my right leg onto his stomach. Firefly burst forward into a canter and I brought my sword out from my anklet.

**(AN: Sorry I have to add in horse stuff when I get the chance. I`m obsessed with horses and then my friends say that an understatement. Sooo…. Yeah. And by the way, I don't know why, but it's easier to canter bareback than with a saddle. I have no idea why…. Or maybe it's just me.)**

A cow came up beside us and tried to keep up. I plunged my spear into its skull, but not before I could notice a flash on its tail.

I shook my head. It was probably just a trick of the light, but it kept on nagging me in my mind.

"EMBER! LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned to see it was Nico and was pointing to in front of me.

I turned back to see a fallen tree log was blocking our path with cows chasing after me, so I couldn't go forward or turn in any direction… unless.

I kept looking forward as we approached the log. A moment before I clutched my knees to Firefly`s backbone and lifted myself in a "half point" position. My arms went down his neck and I clutched his mane in case he would refuse I wouldn't get my head smashed.

Thankfully, he didn't refuse. I lifted his front feet and pushed from his hindquarters and we sailed over the jump.

Let me tell you something. Jumping is the best feeling in the world.

If you do it right.

If you don't then your legs start to hurt like hell.

We handed and I slowed him down to a stop and turned around. All the cows we stuck and trying to get through the log that we had jumped over.

I smiled and started Firefly forward and patted him.

"Good job boy."

He snorted and kept on walking.

For what seemed like forever we had reached a clearing. The only problem was I had been in the forest a million times and knew every ounce of it.

But, not this.

I started to back Firefly up to go back but, I heard a twig snap.

My head turned so fast I thought I had popped something.

Someone came into the clearing and I glared.

"You."


	4. Fathom and Ember coauthor

**Hello people. So… I am here with "Fathom" and we are going to co-author this chapter. : )**

**Hope you like it.**

Fathom POV

I run to the camp's archery practice with Jake on my heels. He had gotten another note from a different cow, so now we both have copies.

"Chiron!" I yell at him, in a steady jog beside Jake. I grab the note from Apollo out of my pocket and wave in the air.

I get to him and he puts down his bow. "Yes?" he says. Jake pulls out his copy and hands it to Chiron. "We were fighting some of the red cows in front of camp, when Jake stopped and found this on one's tail. We think every cow has one. Or, that has been the case so far." I say as Chiron skims over the paper.

"Wow," he says, "you'd think a god would have better handwriting." He says, distant thunder rumbles.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Jake and I scream at the same time. I turn to him and give a high-five.

"This is not good. Not good not good not good not good not good not good not good not good not good." States Chiron.

I turn to Jake, "great. The note turned him into a vegetable." He elbows me. "Respect." He says through clenched teeth in my ear. I huff. "Yea. For my _ELDERS_" I mumble. I cast a sidelong glance at Jake, (since we were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of Chiron, who was, yes, still shaking his head and mumbling to himself.) and see Jake rolling his eyes at me.

I cough to break the silence.

"Sooo…..what's not good not good not good not good not good not good….etc?" I ask. "This note," he replies,

"I'm going to have to call a camp meeting. This is VERY important. Lord Apollo doesn't ask for help….often."

Embers POV

"You."

The figure in front of me cackled.

I had never seen her before but, I`m smart enough to figure it out on my own.

The body made out of shifting dirt and earth. The forever scowling face, and closed eyes that were supposed to STAY closed.

Don't you see how well the gods' plans _always_ go?

Yeah. I was thinking that to.

"What do you want?"

All I got was a smile and she dissolved into the ground.

"Gee… thanks. That was much appreciated."

I turned around and rode back to the camp. All the cows had either been killed or gone off into the pasture, grazing, leaving the campers utterly confused.

We trotted down the hill and I saw Nico running up to me. I dismount and walk up to him.

"Where in the name of my father were you? One minute I'm warning you about a log in front of your face and the next, you're gone. What happened?"

I sighed. "I was getting rid of the cows when I walked into a clearing and Gaea was there."

His eyes widened and he went pale… or as pale as a son of Hades can get.

"Well WH-what did she want."

"That's what I asked but, then she just… melted."

"Melted?"

"Yes. Melted- to become liquefied by warmth or heat, as ice, snow, butter, or metal."

"Well that was a history lesson I didn't need."

"It was English genius."

He shrugged. "I`m related to Percy, what do you expect?"

"Aren't we all?"

"Um… ah… gah…" he stuttered while making odd hand movements like he was having a seizure.

"Come on Death Boy. Let's see where Fathom and her boyfriend are."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hill with him muttering "They were dating? Sense _when?_"

**Thank you for reading! : )**

"**Fathom" obviously wrote hers sense you know... she's Fathom and I wrote Ember because that's me! : )**

**Must I remind you... these are NOT our actual names.**

**That would be so cool though!**

**Until next time.**

**~AGE98 **


	5. Fathom 2

**Hey guys, I apologize for not updating in FOREVER (!) but, I do have an excuse!**

**1sts week I was gone: I was at church camp all week.**

**2****nd**** week: I was packing my room into boxes, moving them, and unpacking them in my new room. YAY! (Sarcasm)**

**So, I am writing my first chapter in my new room (ITS PURPLE!).**

**To give you guys more chapters for my absence… well, I ****would**** but, I have to reread ****Angel**** (Maximum Ride) before tomorrow so I`m all caught up for the new book.**

**IT'S THE LAST ONE! :,(**

**I bet I`ll cry at the end. I do in every final book…. Well except PJO… I ALMOST cried. **

**But, if Fang, Iggy, or Gazzy dies….. I'm suing.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know I really haven't been doing them because, they are my friend and I`s OC`s but, Jake and Nico and other people in there so, I don't own and PJO characters.**

* * *

Fathom`s POV

"So, my dad`s asking for help and he normally doesn't? Big whop. I don't see the problem."

Jake shook his head. "Gods don't ask for help. They think they can do it themselves, it's a pride thing."

"Or an ego thing."

The door burst open and Ember and Nico emerged from it.

"What`d we miss?" Nico asked as he sat and sat his feet on the table.

"Feet off the table." Chiron demanded, still examining the note.

Ember looked at Nico and raised her eyebrows when he didn't.

"What? He not the boss of me."

Chiron put down the note and looked at Nico.

"Nico…" he warned. Nico gulped and put down his feet.

I smirked and turned back to Chiron. "So, what does all this mean?"

"It means that we need a quest."

"A quest?" Ember asked. "Okay, who's going to lead it?"

Everyone turned to me. I blinked and looked at all their faces.

"What... ME? Oh nooo." I shook my head. "I can't even keep a goldfish alive, much less a group of people."

**(AN/: Hehehe... Sense I'm reading MR I decided to add a quote. Plus its "Fathoms favorite… or… one of her favorites.)**

I looked around desperately. I grabbed Jakes arm and pulled him next to me.

"Jake should lead it. I mean, he is the one that figured out that the cows where there to deliver the message."

Chiron nodded. "Alright then. Jake you will be leading the quest for Apollo. You can choose three companions."

Jake nodded and turned to me. "Fathom? Can you come?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled and turned to Ember and Nico.

Nico stood up. "I'm not going. I have to… be somewhere." Embers eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Where do you have to be?"

He shook his head. "Family stuff." We nodded. Everyone knows how crazy his family can be… even more than demigod standards.

"Ember?" She nodded. "Of course I`ll go. We can't have you and Fathom hanging around with no supervision can we?"

My jaw dropped. "EMBER!"

She chuckled. "I'm kidding."

Chiron clapped his hands. "Alrighty then. It`s settled. Jake, Fathom, and Ember are going on the quest to help Apollo."

"Aren't you going to tell us what we need to do?" Ember asked. Chiron shook his head. It's all explained here."

He held out the note and Ember snatched it out of his hands before any of us could react.

She read,

"_Dear… whichever kid finds this,_

_If you're not one of my kids, butt out, and give this note to one of my kids._

…

_I'm watching you._

_Ok. So if you're reading this part, you are one of my children._

_Hey, how's your life going?_

_So, I know that I should be able to run godly errands by myself, but I'm a god… therefore… I`m busy._

_That`s all you need to know. One the horses that drives my sun chariot is M.I.A… and I`m bestowing you the honor of finding her to you._

_Her names Delphi. And… seriously… she`s a SUN HORSE._

_This really can't be that hard._

_Good Luck!_

_You`ll need it."_

We were all silent for a few moments until Nico's little immature mind said "Sooo… he's busy… with whom?"

Ember then took that moment to find the dictionary on the shelf next to her and hit him in the head with it, making him fly out of his chair and hit the ground… face first.

And that my friends, is why she's my best friend.

Chiron chucked under his breath and shooed us out the door.

"You all have some packing to do. You`ll leave in the morning."

* * *

**The letter was actually written by "Fathom" so, that goes to her.**

**See ya later.**

**~AGE98**


	6. fathom and ember coauthor 2

Fathom's pov

Ok. So here I am. stuck with…._them._ and who knows if I'll ever come back. I may die alone….in the forest….with no one to morn me but…._them…._

So. Yep. Packing my bags. No doubt ember and nico are having a mushy 'goodbye.. I love you…don't forget to write!' fest. And im in here…in the Apollo cabin….with my siblings arguing:

"wheres….my….shirt! you…stole….my…shirt!"

"uhh…no..you've got the wrong guy! It…it…it was him!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT! MY MOTHER GAVE THAT TO ME!"

And more fights. Gods. Its like a less crowded hermes cabin sometimes.

I stuff my last pair of shoes into my suitcase and lug it out the door, barely managing to keep it off the ground.

I'm so busy focused on not dropping it and having my person items spewed everywhere, that I run right into jake, while he makes holding _his_ suitcase seem like a breeze.

If only we were hunters, and everything folded up into a portable cube. I sigh.

Jake laughs. "need help?" he asks.

"that would be _heavenly." _ As soon as he grabs my bag, I fall backwards and land on my back.

"GEORGE!" I hear someone behind me scream. I prop myself up on one elbow and look behind me at them.

"YOU….SQUISHED….MY….TURTLE! BE ASHAMED!" I shrug and get up. It was probably a drunken Dionysus kid.

Jake starts laughing his head off at me. I backhand him…lightly…well….tried to do it lightly at least.

"OW!"

"I thought you were a tough leader of the hepheastus cabin? Get crippled by a girl? Sweet. Aren't I awesome?" I laugh. He rolls his eyes.

"come on. Lets go find ember. See if shes ready to go yet." He says. obviously eager to change the subject.

We get to the Athena cabin and ember is no where to be found. The only other option…..had to be….

The hades cabin.

Embers POV

I stuff my last shirt into my bag and sling it onto my back. Nico had told me to meet him in his cabin after I was done packing for the quest. I kind of wished he could come with us, but he had "Family stuff."

Oh tell that to Hades….. Wait a minute.

I could tell he was lying. He needs to work on his technique a bit more.

Running across camp, I finally reached his cabin and opened the door, not bothering to knock. He knew it was me. Everyone else was afraid to go within 20 feet away from the place.

Come on. It wasn't _that_ creepy.

"Helloooo."

He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point I see."

"Well, its so obvious that your lying about where your going. Did you really believe that I would fall for that?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. It looks like I fooled everyone else."

I shook my head. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

He got up and took one of my bags.

"Come on. I`ll walk you to the hill."

I shrug. "ok."

He grabs my bag and walks out the door. Not bothering to turn around and see if im following or not.

We get to the top of the hill and fathom and jake are already at the bottom, waiting for argus.

I start to yell to them, but nico catches my hand. "w-wait" he says. I look at him quizzically.

"yea?"

"I, uh, was going to give you something before you left."

"ok…" I say and turn to him. He sets down my bag and puts his hand on my hip. My heart starts beating rapidly.

He leans down so our forheads touch, "close your eyes." He says.

I do. And as soon as I do, I feel something warm on m lips. I open my eyes, and nico's head is bent down and hes kissing me.

Before now, my arms were just hanging stupidly at my sides. Now, I bring them up and cup his face, and fully kiss him back.

I hear jake and fathom gasp all the way down the hill. They probably see us.

I don't care.

For now, theres only nico and I in the world.

He pulls away and smiles at me. "did you like you gift?"

"I loved it."

He gives me a goofy grin and hands me my bag.

I start to join fathom and jake, but he catches my hand.

"i-I love you ember. I always have. And I still will the entire time you're on this quest."

My heart skips a beat.

I smile. "I love you to." And give him a quick peck on the lips before running down the hill and joining fathom.


	7. fathom and ember written by

**Ok. This is "fathom". AGE98 has some...err...things...she has to do, so I'm taking it upon myself to write this next chapter so you all aren't still waiting. 'Cause I've gotta admit, I've been waiting too. So this is fathom, and yea. This is the first chapter I've written completely on my own, like, without her telling me how to post or whatever...I mean...first time for everything right? 'Cause usually I have other priorities...but I'm putting some stuff off right now.. And I need an excuse for it. So yea...sorry for the huge AN but...yea..nevermind. Just, nevermind. I have a tendency to ramble...more or less... If you don't like something I've written or didn't write, please tell me so I may fix it. Hope you like! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo, or anything else that may come out of nowhere. Just our own OC's. :):)**

Fathom's POV

Ok. So I'm in the car with Argus.

And Ember.

And Jake.

Gods.

Wondering what's so bad? Well, you know, we're all friends and stuff, so of course they're messing around. Yea... they're playing slug-bug, only instead of bugs, every time they see a mortal wearing an orange t—shirt.

It was ember's idea.

"Come on fathom! Don't be a party pooper!" ember yells.

"Slug bug!" Jake says and socks me in the arm.

It really hurt.

"dude!" I yell. He laughs. I get a wry smile. "And shouldn't it be like, 'shirt hurt!' or something? 'Cause its not technically a bug..." I say. Jake sits back and scratches his chin like he's 'thinking'.

"Yea...I guess—"Jake starts, but ember cuts him off.

"Shirt hurt!" she punches him. Ahhh...my friends.

"Uhhh...Jake, since you're technically the leader of this...where are we going exactly?" I ask.

His eyes glaze over.

Ember waves her hand in front of his face, and I take it upon myself to smack it forward hitting him in the head.

It does nothing.

I go to plan B. "hey ember, didn't you bring some chopsticks for reasons unknown? And may I use them?"

"Uhhmm...why would you want them?" she asks.

I give her that child-of-Hermes look I'm unnaturally good at and a wicked grin. "My boyfriend."

She understands immediately and fishes them out of her backpack. I take them gratefully and look over at Jake. Then, very slowly...

I shove them up his nose.

He snorts and looks at me like I just ran him over with a lawnmower.

"WHAT IN APHRODITE'S EYELINER DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Glad to know I haven't lost my touch.

Ember makes an attempt to grab her chopsticks, but is doubled over with laughter.

"Well it worked..." I say.

"Aphrodite's eyeliner?" I hear ember mumble. Jake glares at me.

I glare back.

Ember waves her hand between our faces and backhands my face and slaps his face in one swift movement.

I turn to her and slap her back.

Gotta love me.

"Soo...where do we go first?" ember asks.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm ..." he says so slowly it takes about 2 minutes.

"Dude. Jake. Babe, you know, I think we have to know where we're going if we're in a car with Argus driving. Unless you want to drive around in circles like a hamster on crack?" I point out.

"How would you know about what a hamster on crack does?" he asks.

"The Stolls dared me to see what would happen once.. So they gave me Percy's." I mumble. He laughs.

Ember's POV

So I'm sitting next to Jake and fathom, who are talking about hamsters on crack, and fathom, who just called Jake, 'babe.' Since when did that start? And when did Percy have a hamster?

"Anyway...so where are we—" I start, but just then, a blinding yellow streak goes by the car. I put my face on the window and see a flaming horse grazing in the park.

"STOP THE CAR!" I scream. Argus slams on the breaks and all our heads whip forward. I grab my backpack and jump out of the car.

And standing right in front of us...

Is Apollo's missing horse Delphi.

I begin to wonder..

It couldn't be _that easy..._

**Ok! I hope you liked it. It may be a little choppy; my sister had the TV on, and let's just say...I'm a little ADD.**

**But yea. So I, "fathom" wrote this chapter. So if you don't like any part of it, blame me. Not AGE98. Thank you! **

**And honestly...**

**I don't know when we'll update again. But probably the next time either she or I get bored.**

**So should be real soon. ;) **

**SMILEY FACE! XD **


	8. fathom and ember written by 'fathom' 2

**Okay. So this is fathom again. Yea. I got bored again. So this is just me again. (Lol. I just noticed that; again. Again. Again. Hahahaa...yea. Okay fine. :p) Thank you for putting up with me! XD (most people try to, but don't get very far;)) jk lol he.. .he.;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any pjo characters or anything else, besides our own OC's. **

Ember's POV

Ok. So we're driving by, Jake and fathom arguing about hamsters, when Delphi just zooms by the window.

We all pour out of the car, and I try to slowly sneak up on her. But apparently, Sun horses have extraordinary senses, because it bolts into the forest in another blinding ray of light.

I sigh just as fathom and Jake walk up, pushing each other and laughing. I glare at them.

"What?" fathom asks.

"Nothing. Just follow me." I mumble and trudge into the forest after Delphi.

Fathoms POV

Well. Ember sure got moodier over the last hour.

So where were we?

Oh yea.

So were trudging through the forest, ember in the lead, Jake behind her, and me behind Jake. When suddenly, there's a stinging pain in my left shoulder. I yelp in pain and fall to my knees. I rip off my necklace and it instantly turns into my bow, but my energy is draining quickly.

Jake runs over and scoops me in his arms, and then sets me in a patch of safe bushes to the side, before joining the fight. I honestly don't know what they're fighting against; I've been too dazed from the pain.

I look at my shoulder and bite my bottom lip, trying to repress a scream. The whole shoulder of my t-shirt—and my shoulder—is charred and hissing a greenish steam. I know I should join the fight, this thing is obviously huge. But right now, I'm in no condition to fight. With my last bit of strength, I put on my necklace. I would try for some ambrosia and nectar, but I dropped my backpack and it's still in the battle scene.

I take one last look at my shoulder,

Then blackout.

I wake up and we're in a little grove of trees that ember and Jake have semi-built. There's a wall of twigs, and other stuff, but I couldn't fully register it all, considering I was badly wounded. Although it was really good; But then again, we had a son of Hephaestus with us.

I look at my shoulder again and see it's wrapped in bandages. I have a new t-shirt on with the shoulder cut in a fine circle, making room for the bandages and so the charred part of the other shirt doesn't infect my wound. (I REALLY hope it was ember that changed my shirt.) My mouth tastes strangely of vanilla milkshakes that bring back old memories.

"We fed you some nectar, but I doubt it'll do much consider the thing that burned you."

Right now I'm slumped against a tree, but I try to sit up. Black spots dance across my vision and I slide back down.

"I just don't see how that huge thing managed to sneak up on you, fathom. You're usually the one who senses things faster than any of us." Says Jake as he scoots next to me.

I try to smile, but I'm afraid it came out as more of a wince. Ember looks at me sympathetically. I glare at her. I don't much care for sympathy.

"I think you should probably have some ambrosia and new bandages. You've been out for about 2 days and the bandages should be changed. We try to do that while you're out 'cause it'll hurt, but even though you're awake...we should anyway."

I sit straight up like I was just shocked in the back by Sparky. (Aka, Thalia. She has a habit of doing that to me, she says it's because 'I'm thick.' Whatever that means.) I wince, but ignore the pain anyway.

"I WAS OUT FOR 2 DAYS?! THEN WHY IN THE NAME OF EMBER'S BOYFRIEND'S FATHER ARENT WE MOVING?! WE HAVE TO—" I start, but Jake leans over and cuts me off with a kiss. Right in front of ember. And of course, being ember, she just has to exclaim, "AAWWWWWW" and put her hands over her mouth.

And being me, I slap her without turning around and breaking away from Jake.

He cups my face and kisses even harder. For a moment, I completely forget the pain in my shoulder. It's just me and Jake. If I admitted this in front of ember, she'd probably strangle me, but I even forgot Ember's annoyingness was behind me. Then, we shift, and the pain returns in my shoulder and I'm forced to pull away.

Jake looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes I love so much.

"Thank you." I whisper. He smiles.

"Ok. So you probably want to squeeze Jake's hand for this." Says Ember as she pulls out another roll of bandages.

"Wait! Where's my backpack, and what was the thing that caused this?" I gesture to my shoulder.

"Your backpacks right here, and the thing that burned you was a hydra. I defeated it using the charm Nico gave me. I opened a hole in the ground and it fell right back to tartarus." She holds up a black charm dangling around her neck.

"Oh. Ok. I still wish I could've helped." I say. She shakes her head.

"Come on fathom. You know you couldn't have. Now hold still." She holds up the bandages.

I squeeze my eyes closed and Jake puts his arm around my waist for comfort as searing pain engulfs my shoulder like fire.

When the bandages are done—and I've had more ambrosia—I'm feeling good enough to stand and walk. We decide to set up camp for the night in the forest where we were already.

"Well. We better stay the night." Says ember as she starts to lie down.

"Uhh..Weren't we already getting ready to do that?" I ask as a yawn escapes my throat and I gently nestle down. Jake lies next to me, and lets me use his arm for a pillow.

(All you perverts, thinkin like that. no. we lied on the ground _and went to sleep._ Now stop bein nasty.)

Anyway, so it was me, Jake, and ember. Ember went to sleep immediately...

And then immediately started snoring.

Jake leans over and gives me one last kiss goodnight, then rolls over.

I close my eyes. And pretty soon,

I'm enduring a blissfully dreamless sleep.

**Ok! Thank you! Hope you like! R&R! **

**I just have to say, I really don't know when I can get the next chapter posted. It'll either be a really long time, due to band and homework and science project, or not very long because I want to put off my band and homework and science project. So yyeeaa...**

**And also, sorry about how its mainly only fathom's POV. I'm not very good with my best friend's character. But I try. So you'll probably get more of ember when my BFF is ready to try again. So yea. Thank you, and sorry. **

**SMILEY FACE! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. So apparently, my best friend gave up on this story, and wrote two other ones without even thinking about touching this one up. So I, 'fathom nightshade', have taken over the duty of writing this story. Btw, sorry about how it seems like fathom is like, the basic main character. I'll try to even it out more between her and ember. Soo... yea. Please review! Y'all seem like you're only reviewing on like, the two other stories. Seriously! I want to know what y'all think about this one! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thx! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any pjo characters or themes or anything that may come up, besides our own OC's.**

Fathom's POV:

I was the first one awake, and my shoulder was feeling a whole lot better, so I decided to start packing up before I woke Jake and Ember. As I'm picking up the backpacks and nectar and things, I hear Ember stir in her sleep. She started grabbing at the grass and mumbling Nico's name. I smile a little. I found that sweet.

Just then, the ground to my left started moving. Right behind Ember. _Earthquake?_ I think. Just then, Gaea answered my question.

_No child. It is I. I would destroy you, but alas, your father keeps my plants and trees alive. So since I cannot harm you, I shall harm your best friend. She is more of a threat to me than you realize. She could have helped you. But alas, you were too late._ She speaks in my mind.

Then, before I can react, the ground around Ember moves, and swallows her. Literally. It reached up, covered her like a blanket, and absorbed her. It was the most horrific, disturbing, most revolting things I'd ever seen. And that's saying a lot since I hang out with Leo and the Stolls a lot of the time.

Immediately I drop the backpacks and rush over to Jake.

"JAKE! WAKE UP NOW!"

He sits up immediately with a hammer in his hand I don't even want to know where he keeps.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Ember. Gaea, eerrmm...sort of...ate.. her." I say.

He gets a look on his face I wish I had gotten on video.

"Do you know where she went? Where she took her?" He asks.

"I'm pretty sure she took her to mars. Although I don't know why." I glare at him.

"No. of course I don't know where she took her. You got an extra drachma on you? Let's ask Chiron." I saw and hand him a water bottle.

Jake takes a water bottle and throws some mist into the air. I try to tap into some power of heard of some Apollo children having. I concentrate, and a beam of sunlight escapes my fingertips and goes through the mist, creating a rainbow.

Jake stares at me incredulously. I just grab the drachma from his hand and give him a cocky smile.

I throw the drachma into the rainbow and it disappears. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept our offering. Show us Chiron." I say really fast before our little rainbow disappears.

Chiron's face appears and he looks startled, but then gets a grave look.

"What happened? Where's Ember?" He asks.

"Gaea...ate..her." says Jake and sends me a pointed look.

"Yea. She said, '_No child. It is I. I would destroy you, but alas, your father keeps my plants and trees alive. So since I cannot harm you, I shall harm your best friend. She is more of a threat to me than you realize. She could have helped you. But alas, you were too late.'" _I say, trying to remember it all word for word in my best imitation of Gaea.

Chiron scratches his beard for a long time before saying,

"Yes, this is very unfortunate. But, you may just have to move on. Gaea is just trying to unnerve you. Who knows, maybe the gods will send Fathom here a vision on how to find her; but for now, you must continue your journey. I will ask Nico if he can feel anything, and I will contact you if I find anything out." He says.

"Okay, and one more thing—"I try to say, but the mist is dissipating, and his image fades.

"Well. Wasn't that helpful." Jake says. "But I guess he's right. We just have to move on, and hope for the best."

"It'll be harder now though, Ember had a way with horses. When she was looking for Delphi, she would just, appear, as if Ember wanting her would bring her. Guess we just have to deal huh?" I say. Jake nods.

And then we hear it, a rustling in the bushes. I have a feeling it's the horse. I don't know why, but I step away from Jake, and try to channel that same power I did for the rainbow now, only much deeper.

My entire body bursts in a huge ray of light, and the sun horse Delphi races up to me from the foliage.

**Yea! Ok. I really hope you like it. Did I do well? PLEASE REVIEW! Ok. Ik it's not that long. Sorry.. I'll write again soon. Thank you! Did I already say review? Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-fathom**

**SMILEY FACE XD**


	10. Raven

**Weee! Ok. This is fathom again. XD Yea I'm writing again. I have like, NOTHING else to do. Ok, so Ik some of my chapters have been kind of short lately, idk, for some of you that may be good, and others it may be bad. idk. So I'm just going to lengthen it up a bit now. Thx! Plz review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any pjo characters or anything else like that that has been coming up. K? :) **

**SMILEY FACE XD**

Fathom's POV:

So we had packed up camp, gotten on the horse (Delphi was bright, but toned it down a bit for Jake.) and had been riding for a while when Jake's hand reaches out from behind me and stops pulls the rein.

"Stop the horse. Listen." He says. So I do. I reach down and pet Delphi's mane.

"sshhh...girl. whoa." We stay still and listen for a while before I finally hear it.

"Hi guys!" says a voice to my left. It takes Jake apparently almost all of his willpower to steady himself and not fall off the horse then jump into the leaves of the tree next to us.

Then I realize...the tree is the one talking.

"uumm...hi...do you mind showing yourself?" I ask.

"Oh yes, sorry about that." the tree says. Then it like, popped into a little girl that looks to be about 13 years old. About 3 years younger than I am.

"Hey, you're a tree nymph!" Jake says. The girl gives him a look like, _um..duh?_

"Yes. I am. And my name is Raven. What about you guys?"

Ok. So I had seen nymphs before. (read: Grover's girlfriend) but I'd only seen them in either human form or tree or whatever form. I'd never seen them change. Even when I'd watch the satyrs chase them back at camp in the fields, I always turned away before the nymphs would pop back into whatever nature thing they were so I wouldn't have to watch the satyr bash his face on the tree it turned into.

Raven also had the usual green complexion for forest nymphs. Her hair was done up in a bun, and woven with little flowers.

I jumped off the horse and held out my hand. She shook it. "Um, hi, Raven. I'm Fathom Nightshade, daughter of Apollo, and this is Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus."

"Nice to meet you guys. So, what are you guys doing around here? Especially on that sun horse." She goes over and pets Delphi's mane. Delphi whinnies.

Right when I'm about to answer, I black out, and I have a vague idea of Jake rushing over to catch me before I hit my head.

...

I get a vision of Gaea. Ember is in the background tied up with a gag in her mouth.

I try to run forward to her, but in the vision I'm immobilized.

_Hello child. _Gaea says, her sleeping face looks peaceful, but I'm not that naive.

_Surprised? Yes. Chiron was right. Only it wasn't the gods that sent you the vision. It is I. It took me a long time to convince that horse of your father's to run away. Every horse is necessary for the sun chariot. When one is gone, well, you can figure it out from there. I finally got Delphi away, and well, without the sun, it is only a matter of time before chaos. Then I can rise while the gods are preoccupied. _

_ I have decided to offer you a deal. You can have your best friend back, if you give me the sun horse and forfeit the mission. Deal? Yes. Now; we are in the next town over. You should know where that is. If not, Delphi does._

She cackles evilly and melts back into the ground. If she's that scary only half conscious, I _really_ don't want to know her intensions fully awake.

...

I wake up and there's something cold on my forehead. I sit up and see that its tree sap. That they've somehow managed to get cold.

"Oh gods. I caught you too late, and u hit your head on the ground. It made the most painful sound are you ok?" Jake asks. I try to nod but there's a huge knot in my head that starts throbbing.

"yea." I croak. Jake leans down and gives me a long kiss. Right on the mouth. Raven gasps like it's the sweetest thing. I don't disagree. His lips are warm. I realize it's the first time we've kissed in a while. I smile when we break away.

"You guys are soo cute together!" Raven chirps. "You know, I thought something was going on, by the way you guys looked at each other, now I'm sure!"

"Um..yea." I stammer. I'm not really good with relationship talk; or boy talk in general.

"Ok. So can you tell us what you saw?" Jake asks. I nod and tell them everything.

"Oh! I know where she is! I _love_ that place! My friends and I go there all the time!" Raven says. Ok, she is getting _way _to bubbly for my taste. But, if she knows where she is, all the better.

"Ok, so can you take us there?" I ask.

"Yea. Didn't Gaea say Delphi knew where t was? Oh well. I don't care. I like hangin with you guys!"

"Okay. Thanks Raven, but, it's getting dark. Look, I can already see the moon. Do you know of a safe place we can rest for the night?" Jake asks. Raven nods. She puts her hand on Delphi's mane and starts to lead her away. I shrug and we follow.

After some time Raven stops and turns to us. She gestures with her hand to a beautiful copse of trees, a perfect place to rest. I smile.

"Thank you Raven." I set down the backpacks I've been carrying and we set up camp.

"Ok. I'm going to take the first watch." I say when we've finally got it all set up. Jake turns to me with that look like _honestly?_

"No. you just hit your head and all that. No. _I'm _taking the first watch." Jake says. Raven shakes her head.

"Guys, you've been on this quest and stuff, I haven't. I'm. Taking. The. First. Watch." She states defiantly. I scratch my chin in thought. Then and idea occurs to me.

"Rock paper scissors." I say.

"Uhh, Fathom, I see a bunch of rocks, no scissors, or paper. Even if we could find those things, I honestly don't see how they'd help." Jake says. Boys are hopeless.

"NO DUMMY! THE _GAME! Rock, paper, scissors!"_ I say. His eyes get wide in realization.

"I totally knew that." he says.

"Okay, so since you two obviously _want _to stay up, play rock paper scissors. The winner keeps watch, the loser sleeps. K?" I say.

So I watch the game. One word. _Sad._ Jake lost the first one, demanded a rematch, and then lost the rematch. So he demanded a rematch of the rematch. And lost that one too.

"Ok. That was the saddest rock paper scissors game I have ever witnessed. Ever sadder than the 'Leo Valdez the Awesome' vs. 'Conner and Travis Stoll the Super Stealers' (they came up with the title. I watched it, it wasn't just rock paper scissors, it was rock, paper, scissors, rude body language.)

"So Raven won. She's going to keep watch." I say. I walk over to her and hold out my hand.

"We just met you, but you seem trustworthy, our safety is in your hands once we go to sleep. Swear on Styx no funny business?" I whisper. She shakes my hand.

"I swear on Styx I won't endanger you or harm anything while you guys are asleep." She says.

Awesome. Now we're set.

...

**So did you guys like it? R&R! Thx! Ik it's kind of short, sorry about that. Idk when I'll be able to update again. I'll try for as soon as possible. Unless you guys hate my work and every time I update is torture. Oh well. MUAHAHAHAHA! Jk. 3 u all! **

** -fathom**

**SMILEY FACE XD**


End file.
